1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 6-(imidazolylphenyl)-4-iminopyrimidinone, its pharmaceutically acceptable salts, and derivative compounds which exhibit antihypertensive activity and the ability to inhibit platelet aggregation factor. The compounds are useful as blood pressure regulators and anti-platelet agents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fujisawa, European Patent Publication No. 123,402 describes the synthesis of pyrimidine compounds and indicates their usefulness as cardiotonic, antihypertensive cerebrovascular, and anti-platelet agents.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that the compounds of the present invention have an unsaturated heterocyclic ring (imidazole) attached to the 6-phenyl ring and are therefore structurally distinct. The prior art neither teaches nor suggests that the presence of an imidazole ring conjugated to the pheny ring of 6-phenyl-4-iminopyrimidinone compounds would produce a potent antihypertensive or anti-platelet agent.